Miss You Paradise
by Miss Sinead
Summary: Aku merindukan surga lamaku. Walaupun dia sudah tamat, dan walaupun aku tahu ia sudah tak ada lagi. Namun, aku ingin memijakan kakiku disana. Walau hanya sekali saja, sudah cukup untuk yang terakir kalinya.Sorry, i'm suck at summary. Mind to RnR, Senpai? :D


**-Miss You Paradise-**

Wuussshhh…

Angin bertiup sangat kencang sehingga aku tak sempat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rasanya aku seperti terbawa olehnya ke suatu tempat. Entah kemana? Neraka mungkin? Untuk membayar semuanya yang telah ku lakukan saat aku masih bergabung dengan organisasi milik seorang iblis itu?

Ah, betapa bodohnya diriku sampai bisa terpancing oleh iblis itu untuk mencari kedamaian dengan cara yang salah? Setidaknya, aku sudah berterima kasih pada Naruto Uzumaki, karena telah membenarkan jalanku. Jadi aku bisa tenang di neraka nanti.

Yah. 'bisa tenang di neraka?'. Huh. Konyol.

Tapi, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi di tempat 'itu', Nagato? Yahiko? Walau hanya sekali saja. Ahh… mana mungkin. Aku sudah mulai gila karena akan masuk neraka.

Sekarang aku merindukan surga lamaku. Walaupun dia sudah tamat, dan walaupun aku tahu ia sudah tak ada lagi. Namun, aku ingin memijakan kakiku disana. Walau hanya sekali saja, sudah cukup untuk yang terakir kalinya.

Wuussssssshhhhh…..

BRUKK!

**Miss You Paradise**

**Rated: K+ ato T mungkin?**

**Character: Konan**

**Genre: Angst & Spiritual**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC (mungkin), aneh, garing, dsb dsb.**

**Summary: Aku merindukan surga lamaku. Walaupun dia sudah tamat, dan walaupun aku tahu ia sudah tak ada lagi. Namun, aku ingin memijakan kakiku disana. Walau hanya sekali saja, sudah cukup untuk yang terakir kalinya.**

**Naruto dan karakternya (Konan) bukan milik saya. Tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto. Judul dan cerita fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Emma Hewitt – Miss You Paradise. Fanfic ini saya buat tanpa memplagiatorin fic siapapun**

Ah… apa aku sudah di neraka?

"Ouch.." aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Badanku terasa sakit. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada disekelilingku. Lebih tepatnya bagaimana neraka itu?

"Hah! Aku, ini. Ini. Ini dimana?" aku mulai melihat – lihat semuanya. Bukanlah seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Semuanya api, panas, dan tanpa oksigen. Namun, justu sebaliknya. Tempat ini sangat indah. Aku terbaring diantara pepohonan rindang, tidak terlalu seperti hutan belantara. Namun, ini indah sekali. "Aku dimana? Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyaku kepada diri sendiri.

Aku mencoba mengingat – ingat. Seingatku, aku sedang berada di perbatasan Kumogakure, melawan Iblis yang telah menyeretku ke neraka. Lalu, saat terakhir, aku tertusuk pedangnya, aku dicekik, dan… angin yang berhembus kencang dan membawaku… ke tempat ini?

Akhirnya aku bangkit dan berdiri. Aku mulai berjalan untuk melihat – lihat hutan itu. Indah sekali. Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

Selama aku berjalan menyusuri hutan itu, aku seperti mengenal tempat itu. Entah aku sedang Déjà vu atau apa. Tapi aku seperti benar – benar mengenal tempat ini. Namun ada sesuatu yang sangat ganjil. Perasaanku seperti sangatlah terhubung dengan tempat itu.

Aku mulai penasaran. Dan aku berteriak "Halooo… Ada orang?" aku berteriak, namun tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya suara pepohonan yang tertiup angin.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Akupun melanjuti penelusuranku di hutan itu.

**-Miss You Paradise-**

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menelusuri tempat ini. Namun aku tak melihat apapun selain pohon – pohon rindang ini. Tiba – tiba, aku mendapatkan visi. Entah kenapa aku sekilas melihat tempat ini menjadi tandus.

Kucoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran ku. Tidak ada apa – apa. Semuanya masih baik – baik saja. tapi, aku melihat sesosok anak laki - laki kecil dibalik semak – semak. "Hey… Hallooo…" aku mencoba mendekati anak itu, tapi dia malah lari.

"Tu… Tunggu. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat." Ujarku mencoba menghentikannya.

Sraakkk…

Aku melihat dua anak lainnya sedang melompat – lompat, dan berlari. "Tu, tunggu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sebenarnya ini dimana? Kalian penduduk sini?" tanyaku, tapi mereka tetap berlari. Akhirnya akupun mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Aku sudah sekuat tenaga mengejar mereka, namun mereka tetap berlari. Seakan menggiring ku ke suatu tempat. Dan, ketika mereka berhenti.

TAP!

"I, ini…" aku melihat sehamparan hutan tadi berakhir dan kini menjadi sehamparan padang rumput yang luas. Anehnya, aku tidak melihat anak – anak tadi. "Hallooo…. Apa ada orang?"

'hahahahah..' aku mendengar suara tawa ketiga anak itu lagi. Kini aku melihat ketiga anak itu menghampiri suatu pohon. Pohon yang sudah kering, tak berdaun, namun masih kokoh berdiri. Aku mengahampiri anak – anak itu lagi.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di dekat pohon itu. Lagi – lagi aku kehilangan mereka. Namun…

Aku mendapati sesuatu tepat dibawah kaki ku. Sebuah pintu. Pintu? Sepertinya tempat ini. Aku mulai mengingat – ingat lagi.

Air mataku mulai mengalir ketika aku menoleh ke belakangku. Aku melihat sebuah bangunan kecil yang sudah rusak, dan kumuh. Aku kenal benar dengan tempat ini. Yah. Ini adalah surga lamaku. Akupun membuka pintu itu, sudah agak susah untuk dibuka. Sudah lama sekali pintu itu tidak dibuka. Akupun menyusuri lorong bawah tanah itu.

Srakkk…

Aku membuka pintu keluar dari lorong itu. Dan…

Mulutku menganga lebar. Perasaan ku bercampur aduk. Perasaan senang karena aku telah kembali ke surga lamaku, sedih karena sudah lama tidak memijaknya, kesepian karena tidak ada Nagato, Yahiko, dan….. Guru Jiraiya. Tempat ini sudah berubah total. Kini, tempat ini dipenuhi dengan sulur – sulur bunga yang merambati dindingnya.

Aku mulai berjalan berkeliling melihat surga lamaku ini. Aku terus mengeluarkan air mata, betapa senangnya aku. Aku melihat keluar lewat jendela kecilnya, dan aku pergi ke tempat janji – janji kami di tanam.

Ya… papan katak yang dibuat oleh Guru Jiraiya. Aku masih berjanji bahwa aku akan pulang. Yah. Kini saatnya aku menepati janji itu. Namun, ketika aku akan membalik papan itu, aku mendengar suara dari pintu rahasia kami.

"Hai, Konan!" aku sontak kaget karena seseorang memanggil namaku. Ketika aku menoleh betapa tidak tambah terkejutnya aku, dengan apa yang kulihat? Aku melihat 2 sahabat lamaku dalam wujud anak kecil berusia 10 – 12 tahunan. Itu umur yang tepat disaat pertama kali kami berkumpul ditempat ini juga dengan Guru Jiraiya.

"Nagato? Yahiko?" tanyaku. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Jadi, kalau itu mereka berdua, jadi, siapa anak yang terakhir?

Tap…

Aku melihat sosok terakhir keluar dari lorong bawah tanah itu. Itu, aku. Aku ketika masih berusia yang sama dengan mereka. Anak itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan akupun juga mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Tangan kami berdua saling bersentuhan dan…

Wuusssshhhh….

Lagi – lagi angin ini. namun, kali ini berbeda. Kali ini ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat wujudku sudah kembali lagi seperti yang dulu. Sama seperti aku yang tadi.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Konan." Ujar Yahiko. Gayanya masih seperti yang dulu. Sok cool dengan melipat tangannya dan bersandar ke tembok. Wujud, dan wajahnya pun masih sepolos yang dulu.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Konan!" kali ini Nagato yang menyambut.

"Tunggu. Tapi aku masih ada satu misi lagi yang belum ku selesaikan" Aku masih harus membalik papan katak itu. Ketika ingin kubalik

Seettt…

Ah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya?

"Konan, kau pasti sudah tahu kan kenapa kau tak bisa menyentuhnya?" ujar Yahiko.

Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Aku sudah mati. Tapi… "Tenang saja. aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

**-Miss You Paradise-**

Wuushhh…

Selembar kertas yang terwarnai oleh darah Konan melayang terbawa angin.

'Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini untuk mewujudkan cita – cita kita. Dan suatu hari, ketika sudah tercapai… sejauh apapun kita terpisah satu sama lain….'

Flap…

Kertas itu melayang kearah padang rumput dan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang sudah tak layak untuk dihuni. Dan…

Kertas berwarna merah itu menempel di sebuah papan bergambar katak yang berjudul 'Konan'

'Kami akan pulang.'

Bangunan tua itu tersinari oleh sinar matahari yang masuk lewat atapnya yang sudah rusak.

'Dan kami bertiga akan merayakan tugas yang telah berhasil!'

**-Miss You Paradise-**

**-FIN-**

**AN: so, gimana? Author lagi kesurupan tiba – tiba aja punya ide buat nulis fanfic ini. yahh… gimana? Kurang sedih? Jelek? Abal? Yahh… sekali – kali lah nulis angst gituuu… author susah banget nulis angst. **

**Akhir kata. Review nya pleaseeee…. Jangan di flame yahhh… **


End file.
